


Something in Common

by SeaxWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/pseuds/SeaxWitch
Summary: Ever since yearbook photographer Nolan was voted ‘Perfect Couple That Never Was’ with Brett Talbot, his friends have been pushing him to ask the boy out. The match up confuses him though, he just can’t picture himself with Brett.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kinda slow burn but it will move faster from here on out.  
> As always, your thoughts and feedback make my day :) x

Famous photographs throughout history are plastered over every inch of the walls inside Mr Daley’s journalism classroom. Directly above Nolan’s computer monitor is a photograph of Neil Armstrong’s footprint on the moon, something which Nolan has found oddly inspiring throughout his time on the yearbook committee. Mr Daley had told them on their first day, that a picture is worth a thousand words and these posters were his proof. He was right. Descriptions in history books can read like old news but the photographs always made him want to stand up and make a difference. 

 

Nolan’s gaze falls from the poster to his computer screen, which is currently filled with pictures of Brett Talbot. A few weeks ago, on the first day of senior year, their class had elected all of the superlatives and  _ somehow _ he and Brett had been voted ‘Perfect Couple That Never Was.’ Brett had dated a long list of people over summer and Nolan had been casually dating Oliver Gass - another member of the yearbook committee - for a little over a month. Being named as part of a perfect couple while they were both dating other people had been embarrassing at first, it was anything but perfect. The very idea of _Nolan_ and  _ Brett _ as a couple makes about as much sense as snow in July. 

 

Brett is the impulsive, popular, lacrosse captain..and sure, through twelve years of school together, Nolan had liked him on and off because he’s really friendly when he wants to be and  _ so damn attractive _ ..but he also scares the hell out of him. Nolan can’t see himself dating someone who has already almost lost their license for speeding, is forever in the principal's office for playing pranks and has daily drama with one ex or another. And likewise, Brett would never fall for law-abiding, curfew-obeying, Nolan. So he hadn’t gone after him like his friend Gabe had urged him to, he’d just found excuses to curiously snap photos of him for the yearbook instead. For the lacrosse section, he’d taken a photo of him in his helmet and pads. He’d looked exasperated with his team mates, holding out his hands like he was asking for help from the heavens above. For the candid section he was going to use a photo from one of Gabe’s parties, he’d captured him leaning against the porch swing, smiling devilishly at something Liam Dunbar had been saying. Nolan had to crop out the beer bottles at his feet. For the full-colour opening page, he’d taken a close up photo of him in study hall, his usually styled hair was left falling across his forehead and he wore a green t-shirt that made his eyes glow. Girls and Guys all over school would thank him for that one when they received their yearbooks. 

 

It's kind of like the photograph of the World War II soldier celebrating the end of war in Times Square by sweeping some woman off her feet. Brett is the type of person to be that passionate about someone. Nolan only wished he could be that person.

 

“Dude, you’ve been staring at Brett for half an hour” Oliver says, rolling his chair along the aisle until he’s next to Nolan.  _ Busted.  _ “You’re not taking that perfect couple thing seriously are you?” He asks, frowning.

 

“No, of course not” Nolan says and he should just leave it there, but he can't. “Why do you think we’re so mismatched? Because he’s popular and I’m not?”

 

“ _No_ because he broke his leg in sixth grade trying to jump his go-cart over a stream” Oliver smirks.

 

Nolan snorts. “I see your point.”

 

“Beside,  _ we’re _ the perfect couple.”

 

Oh right. Oliver and him were dating. Nolan feigned a smile, waiting for the boy to put his arm around him or touch him in some way, to back up his words but nothing comes. Their relationship has never been very touchy feely, Nolan realises with horror that he’d been expecting a caress because that’s what Brett would do in this situation. He was hopeless. 

 

“If I was staring, it’s only because I zoned out” Nolan shrugged. “I love that picture” he says nodding over to the couple in Time Square across the room. 

 

“Why?” Oliver asks, squinting at the kiss. “It’s cliched. You can buy it everywhere, it’s on mugs and shower curtains across the country. It’s as common as a fake Monet in a doctor’s waiting room.”

 

_ Yes, because people love it _ Nolan thinks to himself, but for some reason he doesn’t voice his opinion. He’s just glad to have distracted the boy from his lame obsession with Brett Talbot.

 

Oliver bumps his chair over, stopping himself directly in front of Nolan’s computer and closes the screen  _ without asking _ . Nolan tenses up, widening his eyes, he’s fairly certain he’d saved the digital touch-ups he’d made to Brett’s photos but what if he hadn’t? The thought of having to redo it all makes him cringe. Nolan inhales deeply through his nose, calming himself down, as he watches Oliver scroll through the list of his own files, looking for the one that he wants.

 

Nolan has known Oliver forever, but they only really started to talk when Mr Daley appointed the boy editor of the yearbook last spring. They hadn’t began dating until five weeks ago, when they'd bumped into each other at a film festival one town over. 

 

He’d convinced himself the only reason he was crushing on Brett again was because of the perfect couple title. He’s like a sixth grader who’s just found out someone likes them and so they decide to like that person back. As a senior though, Nolan is supposed to be above this sort of thing. Plus, Brett wasn’t interested. Their class  _ thought _ he should be, but Brett has never been one for doing what he’s told. 

 

Nolan grabs his bag from the floor, swinging it onto one shoulder. He grins when he notices Gabe waiting for him just outside the doorway, the bright smile he gets in returns makes Gabe’s jet black hair and resting bitch face, look a lot less threatening. Most people in school don’t know what he does: Gabe is a sweetheart. 

 

“Have you broken up with Oliver yet?” Gabe asks as they wind through the crowded hallways.

 

“No” Nolan sighs. “Why do you hate him so much?”

 

“He doesn’t treat you right” Gabe glances at him sideways. “It pisses me off. He’s always bitching at you about deadlines or whatever. Why don’t you stand up to him?”

 

“He kind of has a point about deadlines, if I miss something then it screws everyone else up too.” Nolan says quietly, watching as Gabe rolls his eyes.

 

They walk in silence until they reach the door to their biology classroom, Nolan takes a step inside when Gabe grabs his arm. 

 

“Corey says Brett’s been talking about you”

 

Brett had probably told him it was ridiculous they’d been paired together, he’d never waste time on a nerd like Nolan. He should tell Gabe that whatever it is, he doesn’t want to know but his mouth is moving and words are coming out before he has a chance to stop them. “What did he say about me?”

 

“He said you two would be one hell of a  _ coupling _ and expressed admiration for your freckles among  _ other things _ , which you are _not_ going to make me repeat for the sake of my own sanity and our friendship.” Gabe says firmly, playfully raising his eyebrows.

 

“ _ Ooh”  _ Nolan drawls, thrilled by the idea of Brett noticing him before quickly realising he’s supposed to be feel insulted by that instead of turned on. He manages to make his ‘oh’ into more of an ‘ew’ but the knowing smirk on Gabes face lets him know he’s been caught. 

 

“Stop worrying about how things  _ look _ ” Gabe says vaguely, placing one hand onto Nolan’s shoulder.

 

Nolan frowns, wrinkling his forehead. “I take photographs - how things look is all I care about.”

 

Gabe shakes his head, ruffling Nolan’s hair with his free hand before disappearing into the classroom, leaving Nolan feeling perplexed. Senior year was supposed to be the time of his life, two weeks in and all he feels is anxious.


	2. Chapter 2

As Nolan makes his way to the next class of the day, he sees Liam leaning against a locker. Theo has his forearm propped above him, leaning down to say something with a smirk. Liam laughs. Nolan is really glad they’d gotten together, earlier in the week. After a rocky start, they both seemed genuinely happy. Liam finally noticed Nolan watching and shot him a sympathetic smile, Nolan shook his head letting him know everything’s fine before darting one door along and into study hall.

 

“Hey Noley” Brett grins as he walks between the two rows of desks. His blue eyes are bright but the shadows underneath are visible despite his tan. He’d always had dark circles under his eyes, Nolan remembers back in kindergarten his mom had worried about if the boy was getting enough sleep. In middle school some kids had teased him about being a drug addict, but now the shadows just seemed like a part of him, permanent evidence of his rough-and-tumble life.

 

“How’s my not-boyfriend today?” He chuckles, holding out a fist towards him.

 

Nolan bumps his fist, “I’m fine.” The way they’d each reacted to the superlatives is yet another example of how different they are and how imperfect a couple they’d make. Nolan couldn’t even admit to Gabe, his best friend, that he’d puzzled endlessly over what it was other people saw between them. Whereas Brett laughs it off, calls Nolan his not-boyfriend and teases him. He doesn’t seem concerned with what anyone thinks about it or him. Nolan has noticed that Brett never fist bumps him or makes little jokes if Oliver or Grace, his flavour of the week, are around. He wonders if that means anything.

 

Nolan drops his bag on the floor next to his desk. “Can we talk?” He asks quietly, motioning towards the back of the classroom.

 

Brett raises his eyebrows like he knows he’s in trouble - but just for a moment. “Sure” he smirks, jumping up with a jerk that causes the legs of his table to screech across the floor.

 

He follows him to the space beside the cabinets at the very back of the room. In the sunlight streaming through the window, Nolan notices the boy’s slightly swollen lip and bruised jaw. He must’ve been sacked hard by another lacrosse player..or punched by a scorned lover.

 

Leaning against the tiled wall Brett crosses his arms over his chest, the blank look of indifference that he wears so well, is once again plastered over his face. It almost makes Nolan laugh.

 

“I heard you were talking about me at practice-” Nolan begins.

 

Brett gapes at him. Nolan’s not sure whether he’s _actually_ horrified or fake-horrified. He doesn’t say anything though, just continues to eye Nolan wearily.

 

“What if it had gotten back to Grace?” He asks.

 

The boy gives a small shrug like he doesn’t care all that much about the possibility and continues to watch Nolan.

 

“What if _Oliver_ hears?” Nolan tries again.

 

This time he gets a reaction. Brett narrows his eyes, staring him down, almost like he’s _jealous_. The noisy classroom seems to fade away into nothingness as they stare into each others eyes, but then Brett blinks and the look is gone. Nolan has to have been mistaken. The jealousy he’d sworn to have seen, now looked more like sleep deprivation. Brett shrugs again, lifting his arms up into a stretch.

 

Frustrated, he whines, “Brett!”

 

It snaps him out of his disinterested act. “Nolan, I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean it. You know me, I blurt shit out sometimes. Or all the time” He smirks. “The guys on the team just kept asking about the superlatives thing, so I answered with a sex joke.”

 

“You basically told your team that you’d hit that..” Nolan says, trying to keep how voice low.

 

Grinning, Brett points at him. “Yes. Some of the team are pretty taken with you, they think the idea of you getting with an idiot like me is hilarious. If they keep teasing me, I’ll keep making jokes. Just warning you.”

 

“Fine” Nolan grumbles, over the bell ringing. “Ready for the game tonight?” He asks as they head back to their desks. He didn’t really know much about lacrosse so he was almost certain the conversation would fizzle out but he didn’t care, he enjoyed the way Brett looked at him.

 

Brett yawned, stretching his arms high up over his head before setting himself across the desktop - arms folded, head down - “Don’t I look ready?” He says, letting his eyes slip shut. Conversation over.

 

Nolan pulled his Math homework from his bag, his eyes scanning over the questions he’d missed. By problem number five, he raised his eyes to glance at Brett again. He bit down on his lip, maybe Gabe was right: it’s time he stopped worrying about how things looked.

 

He stares at Brett’s sleeping form. His upper body rises and falls with deep, even breaths. Nolan is amazed he can be so relaxed amid the buzz of the classroom - but then again, _he_ isn’t a straight-laced guy whose taut nerves are on the verge of snapping because the popular lacrosse captain is an arm’s length away. His high cheekbones and expressive mouth are covered by his longish light brown hair, curtaining over his face and a strong arm covered by a tight athletic shirt. As always, he also wore shorts and sneakers. On the coldest of days, he might add a hoodie. That’s how Brett has always been - grinning, uncaring and a world away from Nolan.

 

After study hall, Nolan is haphazardly shoving books into his locker, staring down the hallway at Brett, when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he’s suddenly face to face with Oliver. “Uh, Nolan. I need to talk to you.”

 

Uh-oh, he wonders if rumours about what Brett said have finally reached him. Nolan’s pulse races as Brett passes by right in front of him. He looks at Nolan, his brows knitted in concern, then at Oliver and back at him. Nolan gives him a small smile and shakes his head, answering his silent question.

 

Nolan looks back at Oliver, he’s leaning against the locker scowling, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

 

“You were in love with Gabe, Garrett _and_ Brett? Were you ever going to tell me? Am I just some sort of placeholder until you can have one of them?”

 

“Um. I was never in love with Garrett?” Nolan says quietly, trying to process what’s happening. The reminder he was once attracted to Gabe, almost makes him laugh. He was twelve and Gabe was the only friend he had, so naturally all of his feelings seemed to focus on him.

 

“I’m glad you find this so funny” Oliver snarls, shaking his head in disgust. “I-”

 

“We need to borrow Nolan” Liam interrupts, glaring furiously at Oliver.

 

“He can catch up with you later” Theo chimes in.

 

“Tell him not to bother, we’re _so_ done here.” Oliver bites out.

 

“You know one of the many things that baffles me about you Oliver?” Gabe growls. “How you remain unmurdered.”

 

Nolan stares wide-eyed at the boys in front of him as Oliver storms off, how did they know he needed them?

 

“Brett came to our lunch table and told us Oliver was pissed, asked us to check on you” Theo shrugs.

 

Brett asked them to check on him?  If he was by himself, he’d have replayed this information over and over in his mind like a feel good movie but not wanting his friends to know just how far gone he is on the boy, all he says is “it’s been an interesting study hall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter just to actually have some Nolan and Brett conversation.  
> As always, you're thoughts and feelings are very much welcome :) x


	3. Chapter 3

Even though he’d always been a bit unclear on the rules, Nolan had always liked lacrosse games. He loved the band music, the screaming crowds and the charged atmosphere. And despite moments of fear, when guys in helmets and pads with huge sticks hurtled towards him, he loved standing at the sidelines getting some great shots of the players. 

 

It’s some time during the third quarter, when the yells of the crowd increase. Nolan's completely missed what’s happening though, too busy zooming in on Brett. His helmet was off now, his damp hair sticking up in all directions as he runs a hand through it.

 

After they win the game, the coaches, cheerleaders and some of the crowd surge onto the field encasing the team in a giant group hug by the 110 yard line. He snaps a picture and waits as Gabe untangles himself from the mass of people, runs over to him and pulls him into a one armed hug. As he gently pats Gabe’s sweat covered jersey, he looks back over at the team and sure enough, Brett is watching them. Suddenly the win isn’t as interesting to him, shouldn’t he be celebrating? Brett raises one eyebrow at him, so Nolan protects himself with the only weapon he has - his camera. Leaning back from Gabe, he focuses the lens and listens for the sound of the shutter clicking, as he captures a euphoric looking Gabe, with an amused looking Brett in the background. 

 

The whole moment is so mortifying that Nolan doubts he’ll ever find it funny. Maybe when he’s thirty. Or on his deathbed.

 

Nolan watches Brett walking towards the exit with his sister, Lori. The school newspaper had said this would be a great season for the team and for Brett, but he looks too serious for someone who’s just won his first game of the season. He’s thinking too hard about what could be wrong, that it takes him a few seconds to notice Brett is waving at him. By the time Nolan waves back, the boys wagging fingers have become more of a waving arm motion, like he’s adrift at sea or something but Nolan can still see that damn smirk on his face. A moment later and Brett resumes his solemn conversation with Lori as they disappear through the gate. 

 

Nolan will never admit it but that small interaction was the highlight of his night.

 

After games, Nolan always meets up with the yearbook staff at The Golden Spoon, a diner on the outskirts of town. It’s usually a lot of fun, but this time Oliver is giving him the silent treatment. The boy doesn’t throw a single word or glance in his direction. Nolan’s never been good at awkward tension so he decides to stay just long enough to finish his milkshake, before making excuses about needing to head home.

 

* * *

 

On Monday morning Nolan wakes up early, despite it being a holiday. He picks up the local paper, excited to read a heroic piece about Brett and the Cyclones victory on Friday night. But the headline is cruelty in six words:  _ Talbot Disappoints in Cyclones First Win.  _ The article more or less says Brett has lost his mojo. They claim he looked like an inexperienced kid, running scared on the field. No wonder he’d looked so down after the game.

 

Nolan feels strangely sad as he showers and dresses, how can  _ one _ negative thing said about Brett, ruin his entire mood? He slips his feet into a pair of shoes and runs out of the door, grabbing his camera bag from the table. 

 

Just around the corner from his house, the town square has been blocked off to traffic. The sidewalks are teeming with shouting, laughing people, all gathered to watch the runners of the 5K race crossing the finish line. He ducks under the rope divider and walks into the middle of the road, a few feet from the finish line. He doesn't have any identifying badge or pass saying he can be out there, but the police deputies don't seem to mind. 

 

Down the street, the swell of crowd noise moves through the air towards him, signalling the first runners are near. He lifts up his camera and prepares to focus. His goal is to snap one clear picture of every runner, he would use the numbers pinned to their chests, to label each photograph and sell prints of them on his website. Nolan takes a deep, calming breath. The crowd noise spikes as the front runners come into view. He wants a great picture of everyone, but he _needs_ a perfect picture of  _ him.  _

 

As the first wave of runners passes by, the second wave rounds the corner. He tries to focus but his heart starts hammering in his chest because right there, centred in his viewfinder, is Brett.

 

Tingles of excitement spread down his neck and over his chest. He opens the shutter and snaps a photo of him playfully shoving the guy jogging next to him, who laughs and shoves Brett straight back. It's some guy from the team, Nolan realises as they got closer. He watches the defined muscles in Brett’s legs move as he sprints forwards. He's wearing black gym shorts and no shirt, showing off his eight pack abs. The sight of his beautiful body shining with sunscreen and sweat in the morning sun, distracts him from where he is, until an arm connects with his shoulder causing him to stumble.

 

Nolan’s eyes dart around at the steady stream of runners still barrelling towards him. He is absolutely going to get knocked on his ass. Brett’s eyes drill straight through the viewfinder and into Nolan’s eyes. He keeps coming at him. Nolan squeezes his eyes tightly shut, clutching his camera to his chest, expecting a heavy impact..but it never comes. The soft sound of Brett’s laughter passes over his ears, as the feeling of wind billows his t-shirt. Turning swiftly, he sees Brett raising his hands above his head, happy about beating his friend across the finish line.

 

Grumbling to himself he turns back to the race, lazily snapping pictures. He wonders if Brett knew or even cares just how close he’d come to making Nolan drop his camera. That’s Brett though, he’s a daredevil who takes chances and always lands on his feet.

 

A few more groups run past him until eventually, Liam comes into view. He has his arms wrapped around Mason, holding him up. Nolan smiles to himself, he has no idea what Mason was thinking running a 5K on a hot summer’s day. Even the word ‘exercise’ makes the boy break out in a sweat. He lets out a little cheer of support as Liam drags Mason’s exhausted body across the line.

 

“ _Shut up_. There’s no medical tent, Dunbar. It’s a 5k race, for god’s sake!” The sound of Brett’s voice makes Nolan look over his shoulder. He’s slowly emptying a bottle of water over Mason’s head, in an attempt to cool him down. It seems like Mason is in good hands.

 

The race seems to be over as the last group of people cross the line. Nolan breathes a sigh of relief, picking up his camera bag and placing it over his shoulder. He flicks back through the photos, stopping on one of Brett. 

 

“What’cha looking at?” Theo asks emerging from the dispersing crowd, trying to peering around Nolan’s hands. “You look intense, even for you.”

 

“How are Liam and Mason?” Nolan asks, changing the subject.

 

“One’s exhausted and one’s an idiot.” Theo shrugs. “Now, don’t change the subject, what were you looking at?”

 

Nolan groans handing over the camera. “I’m not a pervert, I swear.”

 

Theo laughs. “You are. This is disgusting...be sure to send me a copy” he smirks, handing it  back. 

 

“Did you vote for me and Brett in the superlatives?” Nolan asks after a moment of silence.

 

“No” Theo scoffs. “I don’t take part in that bullshit.”

 

Nolan stares down at the photo of Brett again. He looks beautiful and happy and..so unattainable, that it hurts his heart. 

 

“Do you think people voted us ‘Perfect Couple That Never Was’ because they see something we have in common, that I can’t see?” Nolan asks.

 

“No” is all Theo says in response as Brett walks over. He must have poured a bottle of water over his own head too, he looks wetter than when he’d first run passed.

 

He’s standing so close now, his blue eyes staring at hime so intensely that Nolan shyly looks away. He finds himself staring at the small dent in his upper arm before forcing his eyes up his chest, all the way back up to his face. Brett seems to be staring at where the neckline of Nolan’s t-shirt has shifted slightly, exposing the barest shadow of skin, where his neck meets his shoulder.  Nolan swallows dryly as Brett blinks, realising he’s been caught staring, a guilty grin taking over his face. 

 

“Later” Theo sing-songs from beside him. Nolan had forgotten Theo was even there.

 

“Later” he says faintly, his voice cracking. Nolan’s pretty sure he’s sweating as much as Brett is now. He feels a small bead of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. Holding Brett’s gaze is becoming uncomfortable, his palms are clammy and his skin is on fire. So, Nolan resorts to his safety net. Looking down at the camera dangling by his waist, he says “T-There’s a picture I wanted you to see.”

 

He quickly scrolls to the photo of Brett and his friend before handing the camera over. Nolan watches his mouth as he bursts into laughter. It’s not swollen anymore and the bruise on his jaw has faded. When he laughs this hard, his eyes scrunch up and the dark circles beneath them disappear. He no longer looks like some intimidating god-like creature, he looks seventeen.

 

With a shaky breath, Nolan asks. “Would you mind if I sold this photograph to the paper?”

 

“Are you going to pay me?” Brett eyes him mischievously. 

 

“Um, no” Nolan half smiles.

 

“Not even half?” Brett asks, tilting his head.

 

“N-no” Nolan says unsure, maybe Brett doesn’t want him to sell the photo. 

 

“Nolan” he chuckles. “I’m kidding.”

 

“ _ Oh”  _ Nolan takes the camera back, his mind is spinning. Sometimes Brett seems too easy going to decipher, he doesn’t look embarrassed by the misunderstanding like Nolan is.

 

Still grinning Brett says “I guess we should get together sometime soon. Y'know for the photo of us? Since I hear you’ve taken absolutely _everyone_ else’s superlative shots.”

 

“Right” Nolan says breathily. “Um- I mean.” He seems to have lost the ability to talk as his eyes drop down to Brett’s bare chest. “Yeah. Yeah, we need to take photos and soon, the deadline for that whole section is in a week and a half” he stammers, forcing his eyes back up to Brett’s face. “Oliver kinda bit my head off about it, so I can’t be late with them.”

 

Brett raises his eyebrows at the thought of Oliver scolding him. 

 

“Setting up a photo like this when _ you’re _ dating someone can be tricky. Do you have an idea for how you want us to pose?”

 

“I was planning to do what you told me” Brett shrugs.

 

“ _ Oh really?”  _ Nolan smirks. This was his only attempt at flirting ever and when Brett’s mouth curled up into a small smile, his heart sped up. “Here’s a thought-” Nolan ventures. “I know the lacrosse team is practicing a lot but..we could go out on a date to take a photo of ourselves. It’d be ironic or something, since we’re the couple that never was.”

 

Brett ponders the idea for a second. “I like it. Would it be a real date or a fake date just for the photo?”

 

_ Of course _ it’d be a fake date, and  _ of course _  Brett knew this, he was in a relationship! But the idea of them going on a very real date created a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. “Whatever” he heard himself say.

 

“I’ll be at the beach this afternoon” he said, nodding over to where Liam and the rest of their shared friends were. 

 

They’d already asked Nolan to go to the beach with them but he declined. Opting to upload and retouch photos for his website instead. Suddenly, the day spent in front of a computer screen seemed like the world’s saddest pastime compared to going to the beach with Brett. “I’ll be there.”

 

 

Brett looked back over his shoulder as he walked at away. Straight at Nolan, there was no mistaking it. Nolan stopped breathing as the boy gave him a small wave.

 

As he smiled brightly, giving him a wave back, Brett stumbled on an uneven brick in the sidewalk. He rubbed shyly at his neck as he regained his balance and disappeared out of view.

  
_ Smooth.  _ Nolan couldn’t contain his smile. He  basked in the afterglow of their plans as he walked home - for about one second. His ecstasy was over in an instant when he realised who Brett would probably be at the beach with. Grace.

 

The ‘Never Was’ part of their title was a lot more fitting than the ‘Perfect Couple’ part.


	4. Chapter 4

“Just so we’re clear” Gabe says from where he’s sprawled out across Nolan’s bed. “Does this mean you’re going on a real date or a fake date?”

 

“I don’t know” Nolan replies, clutching a cushion to his chest.

 

“Does this mean Brett’s previous plan and your previous plan to go to the beach are actually the date in question, or is there going to be another real-fake date after this?”

 

Exasperated, Nolan shoots his friend a warning look.

 

“Sorry” Gabe says, tapping his fingers against his knees. “Do you want  _ me _ to find out and report back..to..you” his words slow as Nolan’s expression grows darker.

 

“Thanks but no thanks” he says. “This is already embarrassing enough without resorting to fifth grade tactics.”

 

Gabe’s mouth twists sideways in a grimace as he snorts. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

“It’ll be okay” Nolan assures him. “It’s just a yearbook photo, no big deal. I’ll see you at the beach later?”

 

“Yeah..later.” Gabe pushes himself to his feet, giving Nolan an uncertain look. “You’re changing out of your Dungeons & Dragons shirt though, right?”

 

Gabe chuckles as Nolan hurtled a cushion at his face. “Okay, okay. I’m leaving” his friend lifts his hands in surrender. 

 

Now that Gabe was gone and he’s sat alone in his room, Nolan glances down at his outfit. He thinks ahead to the beach, Brett would probably be shirtless again, and irresistable, _ again _ . And he’d be in old board shorts and a t-shirt. Maybe he should make more of an effort..just in case.

 

Ten minutes later and he’s standing in front of the mirror wearing jean shorts and a light blue ombre shirt which he’s left unbuttoned, trying to guess what Brett will think when he sees him.

 

“I have  _ got _ to get over this stupid crush” he mutters to himself.

 

* * *

 

The parking lot at the beach is jam packed. Nolan has to circle around twice before he manages to squeeze into a tight space, way in the back. He lugs his bag and a small cooler out of the trunk and heads for the dunes, his shoes slipping in the sand as he meanders around families and beach chairs. Finally, he sports the cluster of towels and umbrellas where his friends have settled.

 

As he walks over he squints out at the ocean, he notices Brett and Grace off by themselves. Brett is lifting her out of the water slightly as she holds her hair up, trying to keep it dry. Which might be the dumbest thing Nolan has ever seen at the beach. 

 

He hears a low whistle as he places his cooler down by Gabe’s feet, glancing up he sees Mason sliding his sunglasses onto the top of his head. “Wow Nolan. I did not know you were hiding  _ all of that, _ under those baggy t-shirts all of these years.”

 

A flush of colours warms his cheeks and he drops to the sand, leaning back on his hands.

 

“You’ll knock him dead” Gabe says quietly with a wink. Nolan can’t help but smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabe has never been good at sitting still for too long, so thirty minutes later, Nolan finds himself being dragged towards the water. He notices Oliver a little further up the beach, but he’s soon forgotten as he sees Brett moving towards him from the ocean, stepping through waves - without Grace.

 

Brett holds his hand out for Nolan to take, encompassing his hand and pulling him closer, the moment their hands touch. He follows Brett further into the surf, until the water is about calf-high.

 

“I was starting to think you weren’t coming” Brett says. Nolan can’t see his eyes through his sunglasses which, right now, is equal parts sexy and frustrating. He takes a calming breath and swears he can almost smell Brett’s intoxicating natural scent over the thick sea air.

 

What did he mean by that? Had he only been out in the ocean with Grace because he thought Nolan wasn’t going to show? Nolan shakes his head, it doesn’t matter anyway, they’re only here for a picture. “You thought wrong.”

 

They waded further into the water until they had rejoined their friends. Amidst the chaos of splashing, Nolan hazards a glance at Brett only to find  _ him _ looking back.

 

Nolan looks back out at the shore and can see Oliver sitting with his knees against his chest, watching them. Another day, his heart would’ve gone out to him but today, he felt cold towards him. The only thing on Nolan’s mind, was getting Brett to touch him again.

He dove under the water, regretting it the moment he resurfaced. His eyes stung. He shouldn’t shouldn’t have opened them under the water, he could feel something hard and gritty again his left eye. 

 

“I’ll be right back” he declared to the blurry shapes of his friends, stumbling towards shore, hardly able to see through the stinging slits his eyes had become. 

 

Nolan fumbled with his cooler, pulling out a thermos of freezing cold water. He poured water over his hand and then wiped at his eye but it didn’t help, the stinging was still intense. He tried to blink his eye open but it hurt too much. Nolan was on the verge of panicking, trying to calm himself he takes a deep, shaky breath.

 

Suddenly strong hands framed his face, one thumb gently pulling at his lower eyelid. “Let me help” Brett’s voice rasped softly. “I need you to open your eye.”

 

“I can’t” Nolan whines.

 

“Gabe, shield the sun from his eyes yeah?” Brett orders.

 

Brett was closer to him than he’d ever been, his face was a mere inch away but Nolan couldn’t even enjoy it with everyone crowding around them and the pain in his eye. 

 

“Nolan, relax” He says soothingly.

 

_ Relax?  _ Impossible. He has a crush on a guy with a girlfriend and had given himself a mini-makeover trying to impress him. This mortifying experience is clearly his punishment for even considering going after someone that wasn’t his.

 

Nolan sucked in a deep breath, slowly counting to five in his head. Exhaling, he relaxed into Brett’s hands.

 

He opened Nolan’s eye and the blur of his finger moved towards his pupil. Nolan managed not to flinch as the boy carefully moved the foreign object from his eye. The relief from pain was instantaneous. 

 

“Thank you so much” Nolan said cupping his eye and keeping the other one shut. He couldn’t see Brett but he could feel his warmth next to him.

 

“We’re going to the snack van” Liam says. “Want anything?”

 

“No thanks” Nolan smiles, laying back on one of the towels.

 

“Here” Brett mumbles, holding out a damp cloth. “Hold it on your eye until we get back.”

 

Nolan presses the maroon material against his eye, the coldness imediately soothing his tender eye. After a few minutes, he swaps the cloth for sunglasses, unbundling the cloth he realises it’s a t-shirt emblazoned with the words ‘Beacon Hills’ and Brett’s surname written on the back. Smiling to himself he refolds it and places it at his side.

 

“Feeling better?” Brett asks, kneeling on the towel next to him. 

 

“Yeah, thanks” Nolan says, lifting his sunglasses to show Brett his eye. He wonders what’s keeping the boy here, Nolan hadn’t asked him to stay.

 

Brett hums. “It’s still a little red but a lot better than it was earlier.” He gazes down the beach, towards the pavillion. “Why don’t we go there and take the yearbook photo? That way you won’t be in the glare of the sun.”

 

“Sure. Let me grab my camera from my car.” Nolan smiles, pushing himself to his feet.

 

“I’ll walk with you.”

 

They head towards the car park, walking side by side across the warm asphalt. “Sorry” Nolan mumbles. “My car is all the way over here.”

 

“It probably would’ve been quicker getting in my car and driving to yours” Brett laughs, nudging his shoulder.

 

“And then have to spend the rest of the day driving around the parking lot because someone stole your space?” Nolan smirks.

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad to me” he shrugs.

  
Was Brett implying he’d enjoying spending some alone time with him? He kept saying these things and it left Nolan confused. He’s probably reading too much into it. Lately Nolan’s brain had turned into a Buzzfeed quiz,  _ ‘Is he really into you?’  _ Nolan snorts to himself, ignoring the sideways glance Brett sends his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter as I'm busy all weekend. Thought it was better to post half of them at the beach now and the other half of them at the beach on Monday. 
> 
> As always, yours thoughts and feelings about the chapter are very much appreciated :) x


	5. Chapter 5

“This is yours?” Brett exclaims. “A 1990 Dodge Charger.”

 

“Yeah” Nolan shrugs, he doesn’t see the big deal, it’s just a car. “It's my Granddads. He bought it in his forties after my Grandma left him. I guess it was like his consolation prize or something.”

 

Brett placed his hand on the car, smoothing his palm across the red metallic paint. “So you’re driving your Granddad’s midlife crisis?”

 

“He lets me  _ borrow _ his midlife crisis” Nolan corrects him, unlocking the car and pulling his camera bag from the backseat. “Which is probably much more embarrassing and I should have just lied.”

 

Brett reaches over, shutting the car door for him. “I hear these things are pretty fast. What have you gotten up to?”

 

Nolan runs his hand over the back of his neck. “Thirty.”

 

Brett gapes at him, horrified. “You’ve never taken it out on the back roads to see what it can do?”

 

“Nope” he mumbles shyly, Brett must think he’s such a dork.

 

The boy grins and raising his eyebrows. “Do you want me to try?”

 

Nolan hums. “I hear you’re one point away from having your license revoked. Something about speeding tickets?”

 

Brett laughs. “True. See this is why I need you Noley, you stop me from making bad choices.”

 

A warmth spreads through his entire body at the boy’s words. He anxiously adjusts the strap on his shoulder, unsure what to say. “I’ve been reading about you in the newspaper.”

 

“Yeah” he smiles wryly. “Lacrosse is big entertainment in this town. The only alternatives are the beach or one of two movies showing in the theatre. Unless of course you drive to the next town over with  _ Oliver _ , to see the latest indie film” He sighs kicking at a stone on the dusty road. 

 

Is that sarcasm? His tone doesn’t  _ sound _ sarcastic but he has to be. Maybe there’s a slim chance Brett likes him after all. He couldn’t let him change the subject though, he wanted something explained.

 

“I couldn’t believe they were so down on you in today’s article. I mean, you  _ won _ the game..” Nolan glances at him as they turn down the path towards the pavillion.

 

Brett’s smile fades and he shoulders set into a tense straight line, he looks guarded all of a sudden. 

 

“I just wondered-” Nolan continued. “Were they making it up to sell papers or is there actually something wrong with you?”

 

Brett watches him silently, not moving a muscle. 

 

“Are you having trouble with someone on the team since coming out last year?” Nolan frowns.

 

“No” he says firmly. “Are you?”

 

Nolan shrugs. “Just Oliver, but I don’t think that counts.”

 

Brett nods. “I felt bad about leaving you alone with him that day. I couldn’t tell if you were actually upset, you never look like anything bothers you.”

 

“I don’t? Nolan asks, genuinely shocked.

 

He shakes his head, slipping his sunglasses down over his eyes. Nolan could tell that Brett was still watching him through his shades, heat crept up his neck and along his jaw to his cheeks, Brett’s gaze was making him very hot and bothered.

 

“Now you  _ do  _ seem uncomfortable or upset” Brett says. “Oliver has no right to be upset with you over bullshit someone else said. If he were man enough, he’d bring it up with  _ me _ .”

 

Nolan leads the way down the rickety wooden steps to the pavillion. “So if it isn’t the team hassling you, what  _ was _ wrong with you at the game?” He calls over his shoulder.

 

Brett laughs softly. “Maybe the newspaper should hire  _ you _ .”

 

“ _ Is _ there something wrong?” Nolan pushes, stepping onto the large octagon shaped platform.

 

It was a lot darker in the shelter of the pavillion, Brett removed his sunglasses hooking them onto the pocket of his shorts. Overhead shadows descended across his face making the circles under his eyes look even darker. He blinks and takes a deep breath, the sound of the ocean echoing around them. Something is definitely up with him.

 

He leans back against one of the tall beams. “You can’t tell anybody. Only Coach knows.”

 

Nolan moves next to him, leaning back against the railing. “I’m good at keeping secrets, promise.”

 

Brett stares at him for a moment before pushing the hair from his forehead. “I got hurt, although that part’s not a secret.”

 

“When?” Nolan asks, inhaling sharply. How had he not known? “Are you okay?”

 

“Don’t I look okay?”

 

“Brett!” Nolan whines, he doesn’t want to joke about something like this.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine” he says, shooing away his concern. “It happened before school started, during a practice. I got dinged pretty badly.”

 

“Dinged?” Nolan frowns, confused.

 

“I got knocked out” He explains.

 

“ _ Oh”  _ Nolan gasps.

 

“It wasn’t that bad” He says nonchalantly. “Accidents happen, I couldn’t catch myself from falling and landed straight onto my helmet..at least that’s what they tell me.”

 

“You don’t remember?” Nolan shrieks, coughing when he notices Brett raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“No, I had a concussion. I’m fine now, I recovered quickly. The doctor lectured my mom about sports injuries though and told us that a second concussion could be serious. If that happens, she’s pulling me from lacrosse, it’s why I’m holding back so much, I’m scared now. That’s my secret.” He looks passed Nolan and out at the ocean. “I don’t want lacrosse to end. It has to end someday, sure but I don’t want it to be right now.”

 

“You’ve played lacrosse since  _ third grade _ and never had a head injury before now, there’s no reason for you to act like you’re about to have another. Just  _ be careful _ -” Nolan says quietly, staring at his shoes, he can feel Brett’s eyes on him. “I mean, that’d make it really difficult for us to take our superlatives photos and I’m on a deadline.”

 

He snorts before grinning. It makes Nolan grin too.

 

“I just wish I knew how to unworry” Brett sighs. “Earlier when I was looking at your eye, I told you to relax and you.. took a deep breath and did it, pretty much instantly.”

 

“I’ve had a lot of practice” Nolan says. “It’s a coping mechanism, I’m super high-strung.”

 

“You always look calm” he says, looking unsure.

 

_ “Me? _ I’m never calm” Nolan laughs. “I only relaxed because  _ you _ told me to and I-I trust you.” 

 

“You shouldn’t” Brett mumbles.

 

Nolan bit at the skin on his bottom lip, he doesn’t know what Brett means by that. Why is he always so..  _ Confusing. _

 

“So, will this place work for our yearbook photo?” Brett asks, glancing at the space around them.

 

Nolan doesn't want the conversation to end but it's clear that Brett  _ does _ . “No. Now that I’m looking at it, the lighting’s no good.”

 

Brett rolls his eyes in frustration, apparently fed up of spending time with Nolan now. “Doesn’t every camera nowadays have a low light setting?”

 

“Yeah but that slows down the shutter speed to allow more light in which means I’d need a tripod. We should try again on the beach at sunset, the light will be perfect around then.”

 

“Does that mean you want to go back and join the others?”

 

“What else would we do?” Nolan asks.

 

Brett shrugs dismissively but he holds Nolan’s gaze. “Get to know each other better. We were kind of voted perfect couple but I feel like I hardly know you, even though the senior class seems to think you’re the love of my life.”

 

“You’ve known me since kindergarten” Nolan laughs, his heart beating rapidly.

 

Brett shakes his head. “People change” is all he says, leaving him speechless as his eyes drop down to Nolan’s exposed chest. 

 

“I’ve been racking my brain about this. Why do you think they voted for us?” Nolan asks.

 

“Well, our class almost voted  _ Liam _ as a student council representative, so a good portion of the school is clearly on crack.” 

 

“Crack-” Nolan repeats, his face falling.

 

“Look-” Brett says almost impatiently. “You want to know what I really think about superlatives?”

 

“Of course”

 

Brett searches Nolan’s eyes for a moment, as if trying to decide whether he can trust Nolan. Slowly he says, “I think it’s weird for a school to tell students they can’t kiss or hug in the hallways but then to make us vote for people who aren’t in a relationship but should be. I mean, the other titles are bad enough, but this one puts too much pressure on two people. What if it makes someone think they stand a chance with the other person or..y’know, makes everything uncomfortable and ruins friendships.”

 

Nolan blinks rapidly, he can feel tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. He heard Brett’s message loud and clear - he knows all about Nolan’s feeling for him and it makes him uncomfortable.

 

“Who did you vote for?” Nolan asks with a faux smile.

 

“Don’t laugh” Brett warns. “Theo and Liam..but they ended up getting their shit together so it voided my vote. Opposites attract, they repel each other at first, but in the long run, they’re the best thing for each other.” He shrugs. “I don’t think it’s up to the school to pair people up though. People don’t operate as natural couples anyway, you get married and swear to love that one person forever, but half the time you unswear it and do it all over again with someone new. Couples are temporary.”

 

If Brett had said these words moments again when they first entered the pavillion, Nolan would’ve been devastated that he wasn’t coming onto him. These were not the words of a boy interested in the person he’s standing with, but they’d been talking so deeply for so long now that Nolan knows he’s just telling the truth.

 

“My family is like that too” Nolan nods.

 

But then, Nolan couldn’t just let it go. He couldn’t just embrace the genuine moment of friendship he was having with Brett, he had to bring it back around to his own superficial problem, the one keeping him awake at night. “Have you talked to Grace about it?”

 

He nods half-heartedly, waving his hand. “I’ve talked to Grace about a lot of things but she..she doesn’t always hear me. And she has this  _ laugh _ when you tell her things-” Brett widens his eyes.

 

Nolan snickers, he knows the exact laugh. He  _ hates _ the laugh.

 

“At first you think it’s a cute, nervous laugh but then you realise it’s her response to everything. No-one can possibly feel the same way about  _ everything _ , can they?”

 

“Maybe it’s  _ you _ and not what you’re saying. Maybe you make her nervous.” Nolan says, internally scolding himself for trying to fix his crushes relationship problems. 

 

“Why would I make her nervous?” Brett grumbles, looking baffled.

 

_ Say it. Just say it. Tell the truth _ . Nolan feels like he's jumping off a cliff as he utters the words, “Because you’re so attractive. Maybe when you get as close to her as you are to me right now, she forgets what she’s talking about.”

 

Nolan can feel his cheeks turning bright red in the heat as he stares up at the octagon ceiling, pretending to find the beams really interesting.

 

Fingertips touch his neck, caressing his skin, sending a wave of goosebumps across his body. Nolan lives in his head a lot, but Brett’s touch reminds him that he’s skin and bones, he’s alive. 

 

“You okay, you seem tense? Nolan?” Brett whispers, sounding unsure of himself for the first time ever.

 

The boy’s hand moves carefully from his neck to his shoulder, where it massages small, gentle circles into his skin, easing away the tension. It feels good enough that Nolan wishes he’d do it everywhere. 

 

After a few further strokes, his hand wanders lower, softly rubbing over his ribs through his loose shirt and then his hips until his fingers rub lightly along the waistband of his jean shorts. Brett isn’t technically touching him, since his shorts separate his fingers from Nolan's bare skin but he can still feel the heat from his hand and it sends shockwaves through his nerve endings. A breathy giggle escapes his mouth as his eyes slipped shut.

 

“What’s so funny?” Brett whispers, his voice low.

 

“Um. It’s just...most guys-” Nolan stammers unable to find the words, the blood clearly isn’t in his brain anymore.

 

“Most guys?” Brett questions. “I wouldn’t have expected _you_ to do this enough to have a test group.”

 

“It’s all in the name of science” he says faintly, opening his eyes again.

 

“Do you want to stop?” Brett asks, staring intensely into his eyes. Nolan shakes his head. “Me either” he smiles, dipping his head. Nolan sucks in a shaky breath, Brett is about to kiss him.

 

The closer he comes, the more scrambled Nolan’s brain gets. He’s so close now that Nolan can feel his breath ghosting over his lips, the anticipation creates fireworks in his stomach. Suddenly Brett backs away, nodding towards the sand covered steps. Dazed, Nolan turns around and notices Oliver walking down the verge towards them.

 

“Nolan” He calls out. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

 

Nolan tries to smile but he thinks it looks more like a grimace. “I’ve been right here.”

 

Oliver’s eyes cut to Brett, giving him a displeased look. If Brett notices he doesn’t react to it much, just giving the intruder a subtle look up and down. 

 

“What are you guys doing out here?” Oliver asks, his eyebrows pulling down into a frown.

 

Nolan holds up his camera bag. “We were trying to get our yearbook photo out of the way.”

 

“Because his deadline is coming up” Brett chimes in, a tight smile on his face.

 

“Are you coming back?” Oliver asks.

 

“I will be” Nolan nods.

 

The boy pauses for a moment like he’s weighing the options of going back alone or waiting on Nolan. Nolan really hopes he doesn’t wait. Giving Nolan a final look, he walks back out of the pavillion and back towards the sandy dunes.

 

“If you’re going to break the rules, you need to make sure you can get away with it” Brett smirks as he leans over the railing, searching for something. Seemingly satisfied, he braces one forearm above Nolan's head, on the beam and leans forward.

 

Nolan’s body knows what happening before his mind does. His eyes slip closed and their lips meet, Brett’s mouth is soft and warm. They kiss gently, their lips brushing together. Afraid he’ll mess it all up and Brett will figure out how naive Nolan is, he lets the other boy take the lead. The tip of his tongue teases his lips apart, sweeping inside. For a few long minutes, he holds Nolan’s chin, cupped in his hand as he kisses him harder and deeper. Finally he pulls back, kissing his way along Nolan’s jawline to the side of his neck. Nolan shivers.

 

Brett drops his hand to his chest, his thumb brushing over Nolan’s nipple. In that one slight touch, Brett supplied him with more heat than anyone else has ever made him experience in his lifetime. He places his hands on Brett’s hips, pulling him closer. Brett groans softly against his neck, the vibrations sending tingles down Nolan’s arms. He lifts his mouth up, lightly kissing Nolan’s earlobe before pulling away completely, taking a few short steps back.

 

“Okay” he chuckles awkwardly. “I think that’s as much as we can get away with right here.”

 

Nolan stands there stunned for a moment, as the realisation hit him. They're on a public beach. Anyone, including children, could have walked by.  _ Oh my god. _

 

He hadn’t thought about how this would end. They’d fooled around because the school had made them curious about each other..and now he’d go back to his friends and Brett would probably go back to Grace. Only Nolan didn’t want that.

 

“Are you taking your camera back to your car?” Brett asks.

 

“Yep” Nolan says quickly, securing the strap on his shoulder. 

 

“I’ll wait here for a minute..” Brett trails off.

 

“Okey-doke” Nolan says like a dork. “See you around.”

 

Nolan hurries up the path towards the slanted, sand covered steps, sliding his sunglasses on as he goes.

 

“Hey,” Brett calls out from behind him, but he’s had enough, he needs to get over his obsession with Brett. Spending time with him is not helping because the more he gets to know him, the more he realises Brett is  _ not _ the man of his dreams. He's so much better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some progress with these infuriating idiots ;) haha   
> I'd love to know all of your thoughts about this chapter! x


	6. Chapter 6

Nolan quickens his pace across the parking lot, eager to put some more distance between him and Brett. As he turns along the narrow path heading towards the beach, he notices Liam laying across a bench in the shade, his knees pulled up to his chest. 

 

“Are you okay?” Nolan asks, alarmed.

 

He opens one eye to peer at Nolan. “Yeah, just hot. _At least someone cares_ -” Liam says, his voice growing louder as he glares over at their friend group. “How’s your eye?”

 

“Oh uh I’d forgotten all about it, so it must be okay” Nolan blushes. Actually now Liam mentioned it, it still stung a little when he blinked.

 

“How about the rest of you? Oliver said he found you and Brett taking your photo at the pavillion?” He asks, eyeing him curiously.

 

“Was he mad?” Nolan asks quickly.

 

“No more than usual” Liam smiles. “I just wondered since you’ve both been gone a long time and I know how much this perfect couple stuff has been messing with your head.”

 

With a sigh, Nolan pushes Liam’s feet off the bench, sitting down beside him. His head is spinning, he doesn’t know where to start. It’s all so confusing. He reaches a hand up to touch at his lips, they’re still tingling from his kiss with Brett. 

 

Liam knows Brett well enough that he might be able to give him some insight, if he can just word his question in a way that doesn’t make him sound like a stalker.

 

“Did you know Brett got knocked out during practice?” Nolan asks, biting his lip. He wasn’t about to share Brett’s secret but the boy _ had _ said his injury was public knowledge. 

 

“Yeah, the last practice before school started” Liam nodded, sitting upright. “So you’re worried about Brett?”

 

“I guess” Nolan mumbles. “It’s just..no-one told me.”

 

“You wanted us to tell you?” Liam asks, raising an eyebrow. “It happened at least a week before all this superlatives stuff, so nobody knew you liked-” Liam’s voice trails off as Nolan’s eyes widen. “Um.”

 

“Who did you vote for?” Nolan blurts out, desperate for Liam not to finish that sentence.

 

“No-one” the boy shrugs. Nolan huffs out a breath, Liam and Theo really are made for each other.

 

“Would you ever have put me and Brett together?” Nolan frowns, pursing his lips.

 

“Your  _ nice _ and Brett doesn’t usually do nice.. I’ll let you in on a little secret though-”  _ Oh god, not another one,  _ Nolan thinks to himself. “-he was kinda over the moon about being paired up with you.”

 

“He was?” Nolan gasps, his jaw dropping.

 

“Yeah. And today, I could tell he was happy to see you.” 

 

“Oh” he breathes.

 

“And..I know this is none of my business but I’m saying this as your friend, he has a girlfriend. Or _whatever_ the hell Grace is to him. Just-”

 

“I know” Nolan interrupts, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

“I don’t think Brett takes anything seriously. Not the yearbook elections and definitely not dating. Not like you do.”

 

“I get it” Nolan nods solemnly. There’s no denying the stabbing pain of guilt in his stomach this time. “Here” he reaches over to the cooler, pulling out a bottle of water and handing it to Liam. “Go lay down under one of the umbrellas, where it’s actually cool.”

 

“Thanks” Liam stands up, shuffling his way across the sand.

 

Stomping his way back over to the towels, Nolan sighs frustratedly as he drops down at Gabe’s feet. 

 

“What’s wrong?” His friend asks with his eyes still closed. “Is it your eye?”

 

“My eye is fine. I went to the pavillion and made out with Brett a little” Nolan replied flatly.

 

Instantly Gabe rolls onto his side, his dark eyes wide like saucers. “You don’t make out a little, Nolan. Making out is hot and heavy, it’s not something you half-ass. So, did you or did you not  _ make out _ with him?”

 

“I made out with him” Nolan groans, dropping his head into the palm of his hands.

 

“Your turning into me. All these years, your parents have said I’d be a bad influence on you and they’re finally right” Gabe says, pretending to be horrified.

 

“No, I’m  _ way  _ worse. You’ve hooked up with people but you’ve never cheated, I’m a cheater” Nolan’s voice breaks over the words.

 

He shrugs a shoulder sympathetically. “It’s not all on you man, Brett’s a cheater too.”

 

“Funnily enough that doesn’t make me feel any better” Nolan says, cuddling into Gabe’s side.

 

Further along the beach, he spots Brett standing with his hands on his hips as Grace walks towards him. 

 

“Liam told me I should warn you about Brett..” Gabe says slowly.

 

“Well  _ he _ already did it, after it was too late.” Nolan says, glancing around them to make sure no-one is within earshot. “Brett kinda felt me up a little too.”

 

“Oh, good lord” Gabe cries, rubbing a hand over his jaw.

 

“Right, right, can’t get felt up half-way either” Nolan nods.

 

Gabe props himself up on one elbow. “Can I just ask what the  _ fuck _ you’re doing?”

 

Nolan gasps, tears stinging at his eyes. “Are you  _ judging _ me?”

 

“Of course I’m not” Gabe smiles. “I love you, I’m just wondering what’s gotten into you? I told you to make a move and you said ‘no way, never gonna happen’ and now you’re arranging clandestine meetings and letting handle your junk.”

 

Nolan barks out a laugh at his wording, as his cheeks colour red. “We didn’t- there was  _ no _ handling. This whole election thing has just thrown me out of my comfort zone.”

 

He glances back over at Brett, he's standing in front of Grace now, his chest blocking her face from view. He can't tell what they're saying or how intense it is but he can see that Brett has one hand on either side of her bikini bottoms. 

 

That’s how much their time alone had meant to him. 

 

“Fuck everybody” Nolan mumbles, as Gabe wraps his arms around him.

 

* * *

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen” Brett announces, standing at the edge of their towels, bouncing a football between his hands. “I think it’s time for a game of touch football.”

 

Grace sits up, raising her beer in Brett’s direction. “I’m on your team” she slurs.

 

“Drunks can’t play football” he smirks. “You can cheerlead instead. Maybe it’s best to be a sit down cheerleader though.”

 

“I’m not playing” Nolan says to no-one in particular. He thinks it would be infinitely more fun to play rather than watch but he needs to stay away from any sport involving Brett and the word ‘touch.’

 

Brett jogs over to his towel and hold his hand out towards Nolan. “I think you should play.”

 

Nolan stares up at him, his blue eyes are sparkling in the sunlight and his smile beckoning to him like the devil. Nolan opens his mouth to say no, but before he can get the words out, he's hoisted onto Brett’s shoulder. 

 

He repeatedly tells the boy to put him down, his voice lilting in time with his footsteps across the beach. He wants Brett to know he's mad at him for having his hands all over Grace..but he also really does want to play football.

 

“Now that Nolan has _finally_ joined us” Brett says, dropping him to his feet. “The rules are simple - this is two hand, touch football. No tackling, if someone gets both hands on you, consider yourself down. I think that about covers it.” Brett nods to himself. “Nolan, you’re on my team by the way.”

 

“Wait a minute, when did we pick the teams?” Liam yells.

 

Nolan expects the game to be pretty boring for the non-athletic people among them but it’s actually pretty fun. Brett even tossed him the ball as he ran for the goal line, scoring his team their first point.

 

As the daylight grows soft and tawny, they end their game. He watches as Theo sneaks up behind Liam and wraps his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss against his neck. Nolan's jealous - not  _ of _ either of them but of the sweet relationship they have.

 

“That’s it for me” Brett calls out. “It’s almost eight and I have homework.”

 

“Homework?” Theo snorts. 

 

Brett holds his hands up in response. "What can I say, I’m a scholar at heart.”

 

“Yeah, we should probably get going too” Mason says gesturing between himself and Corey.

 

Everyone murmurs their goodbyes, reluctantly packing up their belongings. As Nolan leans down to pick up his bag, he sees Brett sauntering towards him with his towel around his neck. 

 

“How’s your eye?” Brett grins at him.

 

“Perfect” Nolan replies.

 

He wants to pick up where they’d left off earlier, but he would  _ not _ give Brett the satisfaction after he’d let Grace hang all over him. 

 

“Are you not driving Grace home?” Nolan asks, unable to stop himself.

 

“Nah the drunks all drove here with Lori. They’re her problem now.”

 

He certainly seems dismissive of her now, but it hadn’t been that way when he was holding onto her hips or rubbing her shoulders while she sat between his legs.

 

Without asking, Brett picks up Nolan’s cooler and they walk side by side back to Nolan’s car.

 

“So, what about our yearbook picture?” He asks, closing the trunk.

 

“It’s too late now” Nolan shrugs, gravely. He’s not sure if he meant about the picture or about them. Or both. 

 

Brett’s face falls. “Is it?”

 

“Yep” Nolan says firmly, sighing as he looks up at the darkening sky. “Seriously, it’s too dark. The picture wouldn’t turn out well. I  _ do _ still need to take it before my deadline though.”

 

“That’s okay. We’ll just need to try again” Brett smiles happily. 

 

“Yeah.” After today, he knows he should get this picture done with as little fuss as possible before he falls for him any more..or  _ goes _ any further with him. “We could go back to my original idea of the school courtyard, just get it over and done with? Might be hard to get the outcome we want with lots of people around though.”

 

“You’re right about that” Brett says pointedly. Clearing his throat he carries on, “I have lacrosse practice every night this week and once it’s over, my mom wants me home, she has this weird thing about wanting me to actually do my homework.”

 

“Weird” Nolan smiles.

 

“I still like your fake-date idea and well, we both need to eat. What if we meet at The Golden Spoon for dinner tomorrow? That could look like a date right?”

 

“Yeah, it could” Nolan nods in agreement. He knew this was a bad idea but he couldn’t help but look forward to it like a real date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, I've been super busy recently.  
> I'd love to know all of your thoughts and feelings about the chapter :) x


	7. Chapter 7

The next evening, Nolan pulls at the sleeves of his denim jacket as he steps out of the house. His mom had sworn the dark jeans, striped top and light denim jacket was a stylish look on him but he had his doubts. He’s never really cared for fashion but he _does_ care about what Brett thinks of him.

 

He strolls along the brick sidewalk that leads all the way into town, until he reaches The Golden Spoon. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he swings the door open. Inside is darker than normal, with white fairy lights strung all across the ceiling. _Monday is couples night_ , Nolan suddenly remembers, panic rising within him. _Does Brett know that?_

 

After his eyes adjust to the dim light, they skim over the other diners and land of Brett, sitting alone in a booth for two. Watching him curiously.

 

The boy stands up as Nolan reaches the table. Brett’s hair is still a little damp from his shower after practice, Nolan loves the way it’s long enough now that it curls at the ends. Instead of his usual gym clothes, he’s wearing jeans and a dark blue button-down shirt that makes his eyes look even bluer. He gently touches Nolan’s elbow as he leans over to kiss his temple, whispering, “you look nice” as he pulls back.

 

Nolan blushes, thankful for the darkness of the room. “Sorry if I’m late, I had to walk today.”

 

“Actually, I’m early” Brett says quickly, sounding nervous. He lowers his eyes to the table, almost like he’s embarrassed. _Brett Talbot_ is nervous and embarrassed around _him.._ surely not, he must be reading the situation wrong.

 

As the boy taps his fingers against the wooden table top, Nolan notices the splint of his middle finger, a metal brace keeping the finger straight.

 

“Did you break your finger?” Nolan screeches, trying to keep his voice low.

 

“Oh” Brett says, looking down at his hand like he’d forgotten all about it. “Maybe. Probably not. I’m supposed to have it x-rayed tomorrow.”

 

Nolan gapes at him. “Does it hurt?”

 

Brett just shrugs in response. “The hurt finger isn’t on my stick hand so who cares.”

 

“Right” Nolan drawls, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “How did practice go then - other than possibly breaking a bone you don’t care about?”

 

He shrugs again, his mouth twisting into a grimace.

 

“Still being too careful?” Nolan asks, concerned.

 

“Yeah. And I don’t feel like a very good team captain right now, how can I expect them to play at their best, when I can’t even bring myself to.” He says.

 

“You don’t have to give some big speech every night or scold them, just stand by them. The guys look up to you, you’re the centre of attention and the anchor of the team.” Nolan smiles across the table at him.

 

“You always know how to make me feel better” Brett admits. “Your observations about people are interesting.”

 

“Do you think I’m too quiet?” Nolan asks timidly. “Oliver used to tell me I hardly say anything and it’s like I was giving him the silent treatment all the time.”

 

“You speak when you have something to say, unlike _Oliver_ , who mouths off about anything and everything until someone tells him to shut up and then he sulks” Brett smirks.

 

Well he had that right. “How do you know? I didn’t think you two were friends.”

 

Brett snorts. “We’re not. I have had PE with the kid since kindergarten though.”

 

Theo appears next to their table wearing an apron tied around his waist. His presence startles Nolan, he suddenly feels ashamed, like being here with Brett is wrong. With an intimidating raise of an eyebrow, Theo places an iced tea in front of Brett and a soda in front of Nolan before walking away.

 

“D-Did you order those?” Nolan stutters.

 

Brett shakes his head, squeezing a lemon wedge into his drink. “I think Theo is skipping the taking-your-order step. I always get an iced tea though.”

 

“I always get soda. Does that make him a good waiter or a really bad one?” They both laugh.

 

Nolan glances towards Theo, hoping it’d give him something else to say. He can't get quiet on Brett now.

 

“I wish I’d applied for yearbook editor” Nolan blurts out.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah..” Nolan says, aligning the placemat with the edge of the table. “Maybe Oliver would’ve gotten the position anyway but I avoided even trying. I do that a lot. I just thought having to tell people what to do would be torture.”

 

Brett nods like he understands, in a way he probably does since he’s lacrosse team captain. “I don’t know about photography or any of that stuff, but even _I_ can tell you’re good at what you do. You have a knack for making people look better than they really do.”

 

“It’s called lighting” Nolan shrugs, his cheeks flushing a soft hue of red.

 

“You shouldn’t down play it” he says. “People will keep these yearbooks to show their kids in twenty or thirty years, and _your_ photo will be how they remember themselves.”

 

 _You always know how to make me feel better_ , Nolan thinks but doesn’t say.

 

“I guess art college is on the cards for you?” Brett asks.

 

“That was my plan but..my mom wants me to help run the family business” Nolan frowns.

 

“No” Brett says firmly, shaking his head.

 

“No, what?” Nolan chuckles.

 

“No, that’s all wrong for you” Brett says casually. You like to be behind a camera, you don’t want to interact with people constantly. You’d hate it.”

 

Nolan laughed at just how right he was. “Yeah, it’s my nightmare. My mom says it’d look quaint, us working side by side.”

 

“Who cares how things look?” Brett rolls his eyes.

 

“She does” Nolan sighs. “Speaking of how things look - that photo I took of you at the 5K will be on the front page of the local paper tomorrow.”

 

“Wow” Brett exclaims. “I’m proud. Maybe you should consider photojournalism.”

 

Nolan grins, how did Brett know him so well?

 

Theo reappears at their table, placing two plates of food down. He glances between them in a ‘everything okay here?’ sort of way.

 

“We didn’t even order. What if we’d wanted something different?” Brett smirks, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

 

“Did you want something different?” Theo asks gruffly.

 

“No..” Brett says slowly.

 

Theo throws his hand out to the side. “Then I don’t see the problem” he says, retreating back to the kitchen.

 

“He’s such a bad waiter” Nolan mumbles, picking up his fork.

 

“Yeah” Brett agrees. “I give it three days before he’s fired.”

 

They eat in relative silence. Nolan thinks it’s a comfortable silence but he’s not sure.

 

“So, next year you’ll go off on some big adventure to study photojournalism, at Harvard or Oxford or somewhere else a million miles away from here?”

 

Nolan shakes his head. “Try California. I’m on my own to pay for college, my mom doesn’t have the money.”

 

“Yeah” Brett nods. Nolan figures he’s on his own for college too.

 

“My grades are good at least, so I should get an academic scholarship. It won’t pay for everything though, that’s why I’ve been working so hard on my photography website and selling prints.”

 

“You’ve got it all figured out” Brett smiles. “I wish I could say the same.”

 

“You’ll easily get a lacrosse scholarship” Nolan tries to sound encouraging but Brett just shrugs again.

 

“What would you major in? Or what would you do instead of college?” Nolan questions.

 

Brett bites his lip anxiously, “Coast Guard.”

 

 _Oh._ Brett had been so positive about his dreams, that he didn’t want to be negative about his in return. He couldn’t help the wave of nausea that washed over him at the thought of Brett in rescue gear, headed across the tarmac at the Coast Guard station to a helicopter that would lower him over a compromised ship in rough seas.

 

Nolan tried the swallow the lump forming in his throat. If that was the life Brett wanted, he could never be with him.  


End file.
